


don't think i'll ever have enough

by 69yeon (99yeon)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, F/F, PWP, Strap-Ons, literally just porn there is 0 plot, lots of FILTH!!, sana goes into heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/69yeon
Summary: Sana is needy, wanting and did not plan for things to end up this way.





	don't think i'll ever have enough

Sana is needy, wanting and did _not_ plan for things to end up this way.

 

It'd started off innocently, or as innocent as she could be in heat, with her waking up with that familiar slickness between her legs. She'd known what she wanted -- honest! -- and had ignored the heat in her core to fish around in the secret compartment in their closet, even though the feeling of her thighs brushing together made her whimper and cry.

 

That's how sensitive she was. She supposes that excuses her retrieving the strap-on and flavored lube and setting it down on the nightstand. The lube was three-quarters full when Sana took it out, and now it's half full, as if that changes anything.

 

And if it doesn't, then it _must_ excuse her slicking up her fingers with the lube (it's lightly, sweetly scented, and Sana resists the fervent urge to fuck her own mouth with her fingers - Nayeon will take care of that, she promises herself) and fervently fucking herself with them.

 

It feels _so, so_ good, and she can't help but cry out, for Nayeon, for her alpha to get on top of her and fuck her, fill her. Sana's fingers twist inside herself, and she cries out again, bites into the pillow. She'd only planned to prep herself but it'd escalated faster than she could catch up, and she finds herself losing it, burrowing her head into her pillow because she likes it when Nayeon shoves her face into the pillows and fucks her, and when she bites into the back of her neck to mark her and--

 

"Sana?" Nayeon murmurs, her scent getting that much stronger, and Sana lets out a helpless high moan.

 

Nayeon fumbles for the nightlight for a few seconds, and then there's light washing over the two of them. Sana opens her eyes, locks eyes with her alpha who looks like she want to eat her up right here, right now, and whimpers.

 

" _Unnie_ ," she whines out, burying her head back into her pillow and riding her fingers frantically. She's so close, she can feel herself cresting already and she feels tears drip from her eyes from how pent-up she is, how much she needs this. She's almost there but not quite, and she needs Nayeon inside her, needs her to fuck her until there's bruises all over her throat and till her voice is hoarse.

 

"Please," she moans, and Nayeon lets out a deliciously low laugh. It's such a takeaway from her usual high, giggly tone. Her alpha's voice is still raspy from sleep, and it turns Sana on. Because this is more dangerous, more intense, and it sends chills through Sana's body, reminds her of all the other times Nayeon's had to take care of her during her heat. She mewls needily in response, Nayeon's hand carding in her hair to scratch gently and making everything that much more sensitive. Her blunt nails graze against Sana's scalp, and she can't help it, she whines, feeling pathetic and small and still with her fingers buried deep between her legs.

 

"You're so sensitive, aren't you?" Nayeon murmurs, watching Sana in wonder as the omega grinds against her own fingers. The younger girl continues rocking against her own hand, looking ridiculously frustrated that Nayeon isn't helping her out. The alpha just _watches_ , hand propping her up, her other hand in Sana's hair and not wrapped around her neck like she wants it to be.

 

Sana huffs, only relaxing when Nayeon presses her fingers to her lips. She opens up easy enough, sucking on them and relishing the feral glint that shines in Nayeon's eyes. Nayeon only gets this look in her eyes when Sana goes into heat. It's one of Sana's favourites.

 

She obediently sucks on Nayeon's fingers, staring up at Nayeon and whimpering around them. And Nayeon understands -- because Nayeon knows what she needs more than anyone else.

 

Her alpha's nose wrinkles as she picks up on the scent of the lube, "Did you-"  


"I wanted to be ready for you," Sana says, or tries to say, the end of her sentence lilting and uncertain when she grinds against her fingers that much harder.

 

Her mouth goes dry at the sight of the strapon on the bedside table, the thought of Nayeon gripping her hips and fucking her fast, hard, bent over her back and murmuring praise in her ear making her positively drenched.

 

Sana is always so shy about using the toys and Nayeon never pushes for them, preferring to use her fingers and tongue when Sana goes into heat instead, but the thought of Nayeon fucking her with the toy sends electricity crackling up her spine. Her hands had shaken when she retrieved it from the closet, because it's so _big_ , and Sana knows it would fill her up so well, would quench the ravenous burning in the pit of her stomach, even if only temporarily.

 

Nayeon laughs again, tugging gently to pull Sana up. She kisses her omega sweetly, and she tastes like strawberries and whipped cream as she slips her tongue into Sana's mouth. Sana moans against her mouth, arching into Nayeon's touch when the older girl's hand slips in between her thighs. She leans in, practically straddling Nayeon's lap as Nayeon presses warm touches into her skin, shamelessly pressing against Nayeon's fingers in a bid for friction. She thinks she might explode, it feels so good and she's so sensitive, there are tears welling in her eyes and she wants to cry--

 

"Pretty girl," Nayeon praises, slipping one, two fingers into Sana. Sana moans out in surprise, legs twitching and hips jerking forward into Nayeon, and it hurts a little with how sudden her movements are. "You're so pretty."

 

It's for the first time now that Sana realizes how equally riled up Nayeon is -- her alpha's eyes are dark, dangerous, pupils blown, teeth bared, and a shiver courses through her. Her scent is doing things to Nayeon, and Sana trembles at the thought of Nayeon wanting to take care of her, to sate her until she can't walk.

 

There's a deep, primal urge in her that makes her want to submit entirely to Nayeon, bare her throat and let Nayeon bite bruises into her neck, scent-mark her till every alpha knows that she belongs to Nayeon. It happens often enough already, with Nayeon casually pressing her cheek to Sana's throat to mark her (and it makes Sana wetter than she cares to admit), but this is different. Her heat rarely comes, but when it does, it's powerful and addles both of them.

 

So Sana submits to it - she bares her throat in submission, letting out an embarrassing whimper when Nayeon presses a kiss to her throat. They stay like this in silence for a minute or so, Nayeon fucking her languidly, Sana bouncing quietly on her fingers as Nayeon's kisses turn open-mouthed and begin to involve her teeth. Sana whines again, and then Nayeon is scraping her teeth against Sana's throat in a move that hurts and turns her on at the same time, and Sana doesn't know how that's possible, but it must be, right?

 

"Nayeon," Sana whines again, and Nayeon understands, fixing her with a look.

 

Her alpha's scent wraps around her, and Sana's eyes start to glaze over as she fucks herself on Nayeon's fingers. They're so long, and Sana can't help it, she's so close. Nayeon pulls away from her throat with eyes dark as night, looking more than pleased with the bruises spreading over Sana's throat.

 

A possessive growl rumbles through Nayeon's chest as she locks eyes with Sana, her movements slowing, "You're _mine_."

 

It's not a question, not a hesitant statement, not Nayeon testing the waters to see if Sana's okay with what she's saying. It's a fact, and Sana crumples into Nayeon, biting down on her shoulder and whimpering quietly. She wants to say so much more - the strapon on the nightstand is there for a reason, and she wants to tell Nayeon to use it while maintaining this feeling. It's too much, though, and so she settles for sobbing quietly into Nayeon's shoulder, focusing on nothing but the feeling of riding her alpha's fingers until she comes with a shudder.

 

"Good?" Nayeon murmurs, pulling her fingers out of Sana and looking at her with half-lidded eyes. She runs a thumb against the corner of Sana's mouth, wiping the drool from when Sana had bitten into her shoulder to muffle herself.

 

Sana opens her mouth to say something, because the concerned look on Nayeon's face is everything to her, and she wants to tell Nayeon that she's okay, but she isn't. The ferocious emptiness of her heat comes back moments later, and she buries her face into Nayeon's neck.

 

"I-I," Sana whines, grinding down on Nayeon's thigh. She almost loses her entire train of thought when Nayeon's hands settle at her hips, guiding her fluid movements against Nayeon's thigh, but she reminds herself what she wants, "Unnie, _please_ , fuck me."

 

"Gladly," Nayeon murmurs, nudging Sana to lie down, and Sana knows where this is going, because Nayeon is licking her lips. And really, she has nothing to complain about. Nayeon's mouth is always warm and wet against her, and has been the cause of many orgasms that've left Sana crying and overstimulated.

 

The omega in Sana wants to let Nayeon have her way with her, but she shakes her head stubbornly, lower lip sticking out, "I w-want, _fuck_ , I want you to fuck me with the s-strapon."

 

A blush dusts itself across her cheeks when she says it, and she looks away, warmth washing over her and overwhelming even the feeling of Nayeon's firm thigh against her. Nayeon isn't saying anything, and for a moment Sana is terrified that she'd said something wrong, or maybe Nayeon doesn't want to use the harness tonight because they didn't use it the last time Sana went into heat and maybe she doesn't want to give it fast and hard to Sana tonight. Sana hates roughness except when they use the harness, and maybe Nayeon doesn't actually like it either. Maybe.

 

She musters the courage to look back at Nayeon, and whimpers out loud at the look in Nayeon's eyes. Her alpha's breathing has gone shallow, her eyes practically pitch black.

 

"Is that what you want?" Nayeon asks, voice dipping into a growl, and Sana shudders, nodding frantically. Nayeon's hand on her hip burns into her skin, and Sana sighs when it leaves her to put on the harness.

 

Nayeon ends up slicking up the toy with some of the lube, despite Sana whining that she's done it already, adjusting it to hang from her hips. Sana just watches obediently from the bed as she kneels, hands in her lap and waiting desperately for Nayeon to get on top of her. She's so empty, and she knows Nayeon will remedy it for her, will fill her like she needs and fuck her as much as the heat demands it.

  
And she tries to be patient, she really _does_ , but then Nayeon has the harness on and Sana pretty much tackles her into the bed, grinding frantically against Nayeon's lap and kissing her frantically, wet and messy and needy. She can feel the toy pressing against her slit and she grinds forward, the toy so close but so out of reach at the same time. It's torture, and Sana whimpers into her alpha's mouth, "Unnie, please, please, I-"

 

Nayeon kisses her before she can reply, lifting Sana's hips for a moment, and then Sana sinks down on the strap-on in one fluid motion. She moans out loud, hips jerking, almost screaming out as Nayeon begins guiding her hips. It's just as good as she imagined it to be, and it's so big and fills her so good, and she sobs into Nayeon's shoulder. Nayeon just laughs fondly, encouraging her to move a little more, she's such a good girl. (The praise makes sure that they'll have to get new sheets after this.)

 

Her movements are clumsy at first, fuelled by desperation and neediness even with Nayeon's guidance, but they smooth out a good rhythm eventually, Sana rocking back and forth in Nayeon's lap with little pants and gasps for air.

 

Her moans are high and whiny, and Nayeon luxuriates in the satisfaction of seeing Sana like this, with her head thrown back and her riding Nayeon as if her life depends on it. She sucks Sana's bottom lip into her mouth as she pulls her up for a kiss, hand framing her face as they kiss messily, sloppily, teeth clicking together.

 

Sana is practically delirous at this point, but she stays anchored to the world long enough for Nayeon to slip her fingers into her mouth again. She wants the strapon, kind of, wants Nayeon to hold her still and fuck her mouth with it and not relent until Sana's sobbing and she's satiated, but this will do. She sucks on Nayeon's fingers dutifully, staring up at her with eyes dark as night until Nayeon pulls her fingers out to wrap a hand around Sana's throat.

 

Sana's breath hitches, the pleasure in her stomach crescendoing, "Unnie, _please_."

 

"This is okay, right?" Nayeon murmurs, gently increasing the pressure of her hand against Sana's throat. Sana gasps for air, not quite being able to breathe but not at a level where she's uncomfortable at, and not for the first time, her heart flutters with the knowledge that only Nayeon can do this to her. Only Nayeon can do this with such accuracy, and it makes Sana's heart hurt, because she wants her alpha so badly, wants more than just her inside her. She wants everything Nayeon can give, and even then, some more. "Sana?"

 

"Yes, _yes_ , God," Sana moans, sobbing out another _unnie_ as Nayeon ramps up the pressure around Sana's throat, not letting up as Sana bounces frantically on Nayeon's strap-on. Nayeon's fingers press into the sides of Sana's neck, the rest of her hand braced against her throat, and Sana's eyes roll into the back of her head. It's so, so good and she's going to come, she's this close and there's no going back now.

 

"I love you, you know that?" Nayeon murmurs, biting Sana's earlobe, "You're so pretty, baby." Sana digs her nails in harder at the praise, and Nayeon takes it as a go-ahead, telling Sana how pretty she is, how good she looks like this. Sana is always bubbly, but rarely is she so unguarded, and this side of her is something that Nayeon loves seeing.

 

It may be entirely biological, but it fills Nayeon with a sense of purpose, even if it's just to satiate and keep up with her omega for as long as she needs her. It makes her feel wanted and like she belonged, and it's a feeling that she'll never get tired of. She marvels silently at how lucky she is to have Sana, her omega, all to herself, how Sana only trusts herself to Nayeon and no one else.

 

She finds herself being filled with a renewed sense of purpose, her hips snapping up to meet Sana's fluttering movements. Her omega is shaking, and she's so, so pretty, Nayeon thinks.

 

"Unnie, _please let me come,"_ Sana cries, and Nayeon lets her, relaxing her hold on Sana. Her beautiful, pretty, gorgeous omega sinks her teeth into her shoulder as she comes, thrashing and writhing in Nayeon's embrace with a wild sort of abandon, and Nayeon thinks she can feel tears dripping from Sana's eyes onto her shoulder.

 

Sana is still shaking and trembling a good minute after, and whimpers when Nayeon moves to pull out of her, clinging onto her and whimpering at the stimulation. It's intense, even now, and Nayeon pulls out slowly, setting the toy aside and pulling Sana close against her body. Sana is always so sensitive and attuned to her environment, and Nayeon doesn't want to throw anything off, not now, when she's the most vulnerable.

 

They stay like this, Sana with her face buried into Nayeon's neck and sniffling softly, Nayeon's arms wrapped around Sana. Neither of them say anything - they know better than to disrupt this peace. Nayeon knows she'll have to go look for a warm wet cloth and clean Sana up, maybe get some snacks for Sana and inform their bosses that they won't be in the office for a few days, but that can wait.

 

For now, Sana is _hers_ , and that fills her with a satisfaction beyond comprehension.

 

"Good?" she murmurs when Sana opens her eyes, rubbing Sana's back gently to help her out of her dazed state. This isn't the last time they'll end up like this, not for the next few days, but Nayeon tells herself that they'll take it one step at a time. She'll go for as long as Sana needs. Because that's what she's here for - to take care of her omega.

 

Sana nods wordlessly, leaning up to kiss her, and Nayeon is _happy._


End file.
